“Why can't I wear a heavy shirt as well?”
by Admril Tobski Daimao
Summary: Think about this Kamisama embarrassed Yamcha and Yajarobe in the 23rd Budokai. Piccolo Daimao and all of his spawn who were directley or indirectley Kamisama's fault together managed to beat up, kill or at least bother Kuririn, Chaozu and Tenshinhan. For


"**Why can't I wear a heavy shirt as well?"**

Yamcha was sitting in the capsule corporation garden by a swimming pool, which had recently been installed or had a tiled slide over cover, either way the Briefs could afford either one of these easily.

His girlfriend had just gone inside to get dry after having spent the morning swimming together. Yamcha thought about how rare an occasion this was, the thing about Bulma was she liked to get on with something once she had started it. This especially applied to her work and meant as long as she had a project she would work non-stop until it was finished.

Under normal circumstances this would be a good work ethic except for there was never a shortage of jobs around Capsule Corp. This left Yamcha in a difficult situation because Bulma could get back from work at any time in the day and stay any time from five minutes to five days, with this taken into account when they got together Bulma had insisted that he move in to Capsule Corp.

Yamcha began to explore more of West City such as trying different parks, bars, cafes etc. The problem was however that about half of West City's population was female therefore if he bought something, asked or answered someone's question there was a fifty-fifty chance that the person he was talking to was a girl.

If Bulma even saw standing near another female she would get fiercely jealous and possessive while accusing Yamcha of flirting. This obviously discouraged such trips and so Yamcha spent his time training or exercising, which can get boring even to a martial artist sometimes.

The good thing about Bulma was when she did put aside a day or so to take a break just like her work she would make sure she spent all of that time well and that meant having a great time with Yamcha.

Therefore he wanted to make sure he didn't waste that time and so began to go inside when suddenly he felt a very large chi behind him. He swung around getting into a Kame school stance expecting to be attacked by Piccolo or some other being that would kill him without a second thought.

However as he turned around two realisations hit him, the first was that the unusually large chi did not feel evil and the second more visual observation showed him that it was not Daimao's son it was a short slightly podgy black skinned man flying towards him on a magic carpet that went about as fast as Kintoun.

_So that is how he got so near to me before I sensed his ki_ Yamcha thought. Realising that the carpet rider was coming straight for him he shouted, "Hey who are you? What do you want? This is private property ya know!

The carpet stopped at a respectful distance away and the 'driver' jumped down of the carpet, just before Yamcha felt he had the moral high ground to attack the person who would not answer his questions.

"Greetings I am Mr Popo assistant to um… Master Shen." Said the djinni. Yamcha's eyes widened because he knew by Shen the strange man in front of him was actually referring to the divine Kami-sama. "Due to your reaction I assume that you are Yamcha of the desert," said the djinni.

"C-correct" stammered Yamcha "but what does he want from me?" "If it is about the tournament we both know he was in disguise." He said defensively. "No on the contrary he wants to train you and some of the others who where at the 23rd Budokai."

"When and where?" asked Yamcha asked excitedly. "Just be at Korin-sama's Tower tomorrow morning where your friends Chaozu and Tenshinhan are waiting for you." Mr Popo stated.

"Ok thanks a heap Mr Popo tell Kami I'll be there" Yamcha called after Mr. Popo who was already climbing back onto his magic carpet.

"Goodbye for now Yamcha" replied Popo "Oh and master Kami said to 'phone' Kuririn" he finished.

Yamcha waved him off laughing at the way he made phone sound like an alien word. He then ran to tell Bulma the 'good news'.

Meanwhile

Kuririn had just got back from exploring the world; this was because he wanted to have had all the same training as Goku so even if he remained stronger after the next Budokai at least he would have nothing over him.

Currently he was lying on the sofa reflecting upon his adventures wondering when he would see his friends again. As he began to get lost in thought the phone rang making him jump up and nearly punch the thing into oblivion, this was because Kame house never used to have a phone and even now it has it never rang that often.

Kuririn picked up the receiver "Hello Kame house Kuririn speaking" he said. "Hey buddy its Yamcha, you gott'a here this man Kami-sama wants to train us!" said Yamcha down the phone. "Really that's awesome, when do we meet?" Said the former monk anxiously. "Tomorrow morning at Korin tower, I gotta go now so I'll catch ya later." Yamcha said. "Ok see tomorrow ill beat ya there" Kuririn finished.

Meanwhile

Chaozu grumbled to himself as he got up from the floor after another failed dive at the speedy martial arts master. **_"Tenshinhan Im been having trouble with this, master Crane had me focus on my psychic powers for his own ends and as a result I learnt the hard way in my battle against Taopaipai that my speed and endurance are quite inadequate," _**Said the short little warrior. **_"Don't worry my friend the climbing up and down here and attempting to take the sacred water from master Korin will raise your endurance and speed respectively," _**'replied' the former world champion.

Telepathic communication is quite comparable to the child's game with cup and string walkie-talkies. Only one set of cups and string -the telepath- are needed to start the conversation, the other person -in this case Tenshinhan- automatically picks up their cup and listens -hears the psychic- (unless they choose to try and resist it and are stronger than the psychic,) the person can then reply by talking into their end of the system that was set up by the other person -thinking a reply while connected to the psychic channel- and voila you have a two way communication system that cannot be heard by anyone who is listening for verbal communication. The system is complicated and the analogy does little to represent the process. The communication is much simpler when both are psychics as they can set up a mutual channel and simply send messages back and forth to one another.

"You've been here only a short time and yet you have already shown great promise I'm impressed Chaozu," Said master Korin. "Now I'd like you to give it one more try and I will move as fast as I can," With that he Zanoken'd into a complicated and continuously randomised set of movements and topped it off by occasionally leaving a realistic after image. Chaozu sighed and jumped towards where he thought Korin was, stereotypically missing him by an inch or two. Encouraged by a good luck nod from his best friend he came up with a plan, he leapt forwards again missing the jug of water hanging off the Cat like beings staff. Instead of crashing into a heap like all the other times he had jumped so hard he rolled back onto his feet nearly falling of the edge of the tower he swung around putting all of his weight onto one of his legs, Korin was currently half way between the ceiling and the floor in the middle of a jump to his side in an attempt to keep moving. Chaozu launched himself at Korin who barely had time to move the water aside, the mime like fighter turned himself over using the bukujitsu technique and pushed off the ceiling snatching the jug from the end of an impressed Korin's staff.

"Well done my now former pupil you have earned the right to drink the empowering Sacred water," Korin said proudly, "And we can now safely say, without counting your psychic powers, that you should be able to hold your own when sparring against your friends as well or better than you should have been by now," Proclaimed the wise martial arts teacher. "Thank you," Said Chaozu simply beginning to swig the water as much out of thirst as for the 'power up' he would apparently receive.

The pair of fighters had come to Korin tower seeking training but had at first been refused due to the trouble Taopaipai had caused at the base of the tower and having been his students at one time.

They where finally accepted when they swore on their lives that they had changed their ways and Tenshinhan had impressed him by taking the 'Sacred' water from him in less than a day. All the time Chaozu trained with Korin Tenshinhan had half serious sparring sessions with Yajarobe, helped out around the land of Korin and did his normal exercises against the current in the stream.

Meanwhile

Yamcha spoke about things with Bulma and he was surprised to find she didn't mind that much. As all the work Bulma did was voluntary Yamcha had suggested that she came with him. Bulma pointed out there would be no electrical equipment up their which meant she would get bored and become a distraction to Yamcha's training, Finally she had said if she got at lot of work done while he was gone she could take as much time of when he got back.

After this conversation had taken place and dinner with Bulma's mum and dad had been eaten the two went upstairs to spend their last night together.

A/N: wow extra long chapter 1 is finally finished!

Please R&R.

As for the last sentence use your imagination to fill in the missing oval shaped, yellow citrus fruit ;) until next time!


End file.
